


旧日甚歉

by Qingchul



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingchul/pseuds/Qingchul
Summary: 青澈写于2015年9月4日凌晨三点私设背景，金希澈视角
Relationships: Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Heechul





	旧日甚歉

深夜，突然的啼哭声打破了房间里的宁静，金希澈和身边妻子都被惊醒，反应过来是儿子在哭，急忙赶到了隔壁卧室。 

四岁的金冬天在看见金希澈的瞬间，就跑过来一头扎在了他怀里，小脸挂着鼻涕眼泪的，嘴里不忘喊着“阿爸”。金希澈心疼的把他抱在怀里，安抚的拍着他的后背，温柔的问发生了什么事情。冬天抽抽泣泣跟他讲自己做了一个噩梦，差点被恶龙吃掉。金希澈忍不住笑了，继续耐心的安抚着儿子。 

他的妻子没有上前打扰这父子俩，反而站在一旁有些感慨。 

自己认识金希澈是在朋友的聚会上，感觉他还是个孩子的性格，爱玩爱闹的。她知道他以前是个火的一塌糊涂的明星，无论是人品还是性格都口碑极好，有很多很多粉丝。哪怕他所在的那个组合已经解散很久了，依旧会时不时在路上偶然碰见旧日的粉丝，像老朋友一样关心他过得好不好。她和金希澈在一起的经过一点也不轰轰烈烈，认识以后就经常会在共同圈子的社交活动里遇上，加上朋友的有意撮合，俩人就自然而然的在一起了。

不说别的，金希澈的模样真是好看的紧，自己作为一个女人也是会自叹不如的。她也经常想过，这么普通的自己为什么能嫁给这样一个好看的男子，她在结婚的前一天没忍住问了他，他想了想说:“你让我觉着安心。”金希澈安静下来的时候，眉宇间总是写了淡淡的忧郁。她知道金希澈有一个旧友，俩人关系的好是让所有人都羡慕的。 **她能觉察他身上有很多故事，只是不愿意跟她说罢了。好在她聪明，也从来不去问。**

结婚三年以后，他们有了金冬天。说到这孩子的名字，还没出生金希澈便说在好多年前就想好了，叫冬天，因为他喜欢冬这个季节，冬让人想到雪，干净美好。自从冬天出生以后，金希澈眉宇间的忧郁仿佛散了很多，性格也变得柔软而又有担当，完全成了个父亲的样子。他对待儿子那种无限的疼爱和耐心，让她有些欣慰也有些惊讶，她还以为金希澈以前这么爱闹的人不会喜欢孩子。同样的金冬天对爸爸的依赖和维护，有时候都比对她还多。儿子和丈夫太好了，她都忍不住吃味。 

哄睡了儿子，躺在床上的金希澈反而没了睡意。他现在的生活算是比较平淡，慢慢退出了娱乐圈，过着普通人的日子。偶尔朴正洙会打电话给他，说想冬天了，电话那头还有金英云喊着要见他大侄子的呼声，这份久违的闹腾也能让日子不算称得上无趣。朴正洙和金英云这几年似乎没怎么变，队长大人早就结了婚生活稳定，金英云这小子却还没个定数，因此没事就找金希澈，三人一起出去喝喝酒。

除了那人，他俩也算是金希澈比较贴心的朋友了。

金希澈现在已经很少想起韩庚了，虽然也不近不远的保持着联系，但终归是没有年少时的那股热乎劲儿了。他俩的关系，可是好的很。 **可是在韩庚很多年前做出离开的选择后，他们之间就似乎有了不可避免的距离，再怎么努力去追，也不如以前近乎相濡以沫的日子让人安心了。** 金希澈年轻的时候，傲气着呢，性子洒脱随意又锋芒毕露，和那人有些低沉温和的性格刚好相反。想来他那时也是勇敢，韩语都不会几句就从中国只身来到了这异国他乡。

他金希澈不喜欢和陌生人主动示好，喜欢活在自己的世界里。那人却对谁都和善，有梦想有冲劲的样子甚至让金希澈都羡慕过。那人和自己一个宿舍，衣食起居都对他很是照顾，尤其是能做出好吃的炒饭，没事就一起喝酒畅聊，这让金希澈慢慢和他敞开了心扉。韩庚这人对谁都好，不像他那么爱憎分明，但是那人对自己的生活上潜移默化的渗透，让彼此有了越来越多的依赖。金希澈经常是心疼那人的，背井离乡的他在异国打拼，偶尔也会遭遇不公正的待遇，有一次演出居然要求他带着面具。金希澈在那次悄悄上前握了他的手，没说什么，想着这样也许能给他一些力量。那人对感情藏的很深，不喜欢外露太多情绪，但朝夕相处总让他们之间生出了旁人难有的默契，往往是还没开口，对方已经知道自己要表达什么。

他俩对彼此的好都不一样，金希澈本身就仗义，别人怎么说自己无所谓，却容不得谁说那人的不好。韩庚其实都很懂得，口上不提，却在他出了那次车祸以后，一路跑到医院，担心到双手颤抖。金希澈记得自己醒来看见他紧张的表情以后，本想扯出一个微笑安慰他，却忘了自己舌头的伤，疼的皱了眉，第一次听见那人语气严肃的让他别瞎动，赶紧养好了自己别再让他担心。随后的几个月，那人一边赶着通告，一边无微不至的照顾着金希澈。 **他呀，永远的都是这样，说的少做的多。**

年少的时候，他们都气焰盛，总觉着青春还算漫长，日益深远的情义偶尔也让他们有说不出的触动，但都选择了沉默。 **说不清道不明，不如压根儿不提。** 这不是他金希澈的风格，但他却不知道自己这次为何也成了这样。

或许从一开始金希澈就知道，韩国留不住那人，甚至他自己也留不住韩庚。那人迟早是要走的，却没想到那天来了以后，金希澈还是有点落寞。不过还是大大方方的表示理解和支持，这是他对韩庚这人的无条件相信。

走的那天，那人拥抱他的时候特别用力，他和往常一样笑着骂他:“干嘛？是准备以后不再见我了吗！”韩庚也像平常一样眯着眼笑了，但却满眼的欲言又止。金希澈突然害怕了，怕自己也怕韩庚一旦开口说些什么就打破了所有的平衡和默契。

他探过身又给了他一个拥抱，说着:“韩庚，你离开是好的，这里会限制你，你应该值得更好的舞台去发光发热，你知道的，不管你做什么选择支持。别忘了我这朋友就是，以后我结婚，你一定要来。”

那人愣了一下，没说话，半晌才点了点头。那人的下巴死死的扣着他的肩膀，用力的让金希澈忍不住红了眼眶。

后来啊，后来那人果然在中国发展的风生水起，每年还会来韩国和金希澈小聚。 **他们之间却多的是谈近况，对往日绝口不提。**

金希澈记得自己结婚的前一周，想了很久还是播了电话给那人。也许是因为工作忙，没接到。后来发了消息问他怎么了，金希澈就说了自己要结婚的消息。那边半天没有回复，后来回了电话过来，语气让人听不出任何异样，开开心心的祝福，没心没肺的打趣。

金希澈问他：“你会来参加吗？” 

那头沉默了几秒，说道：“我一定尽力过来。”

结婚的那天，韩庚还是没有来，说是有工作冲突了，寄了份礼物给他。

那个礼物金希澈一直留着，是一本相册，他们俩人那些年一起拍的照片都在里面，有自拍，有演出照，有队友帮他俩拍的，也有粉丝为他们拍的，一张一张，把那几年的故事都讲完了。 **最后一页，写着一行韩语：“愿岁月无可回首。”**

金希澈心里五味陈杂，腾出了书柜的一个角落，把这段往日完好的放了进去。

* * *

快天亮时他睡着了，做了一个梦。

梦里是韩庚青涩稚气的面庞，冲他笑的一脸开心。金希澈忍不住问他：“韩庚，你后悔过吗？”那人回答他好多话，他却什么也听不见。金希澈越来越着急，最后从梦里惊醒，一种失落感充斥全身。 

于是那些没说出口的话，永远都是个遗憾了。 

旧日甚歉。

**END**


End file.
